Sweet Temptation
by SithelfJen
Summary: Giles summons Ethan to his flat after Band Candy LightSlash ERRG


Sweet Temptation By: Jennifer Brown Fandom: BTVS Pairing: Ethan/Giles Series/Sequel: Stand alone Rating Pg13 Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be.  
Summary: Giles summons Ethan to his flat after Band Candy Spoilers: Band Candy Season three Archive: Feel free  
  
"Goodnight Buffy, good night Mrs. Summers," Rupert Giles said, has he closed the door to the jeep. He waved to Buffy has the jeep turned the corner and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Bloody interfering child," he cursed out loud has he entered his apartment. Buffy had carefully driven him home, made him wait outside, while Joyce waited inside the car, and had thrown out every single chocolate bar and cigarette she could find.  
  
Deciding that he needed a drink, he opened the refrigerator door and snorted in disgust at his choices: orange juice, cream, water and soda. All the alcohol was gone. He slammed the door shut and went into his living room. His entire record collection was on the floor. He put a record on and started to clean up the mess.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted has he spied an unwrapped chocolate bar wedged under a signed copy of the Sex Pistols "God Save the Queen." He took a bit, and moaned has the chocolate melted in his mouth, and the magic hummed thorough his veins. He leaned against the couch and started to think.  
Joyce had been a nice bird, soft with gentle curves in all the right places, but she hadn't been his first choice of partners tonight. He had noticed the flare of jealously in Ethan's eyes while he kissed Joyce. Ethan who knew him like no one else. Ethan who had a hard body. Ethan who still wanted him after all these years. Making a decision, he got up, went over to the bookcase, and pulled out a book. He was smiling when he stared chanting.  
  
Ethan Rayne, Chaos Sorcerer, dry swallowed two extra strength aspirins has he wearily slumped down on a crate. He could feel the headache starting on the side of his head. He had taking him almost three hours to neutralize the magic in chocolate bars. If he had known what Mr. Trick had planned, he would have never gotten involved with the vampire regardless of how good the money.  
  
Ethan, come to me Ethan, a familiar voice whispered in his mind. Ethan's head snapped up has he recognized Giles' voice. I need you, I know you want me Ethan, come to me Ethan, you know you want to. The litany was repeated over and over. Ethan groaned helplessly and got to his feet.  
"I know I'm going to regret this."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello Rupert," Ethan said has he let himself into the darkened apartment. The Doors "Light My Fire" played softly in the background. He wrinkled his nose at the cigarette in Giles's mouth.  
  
"No mate, it's Ripper," Giles said stubbing the cigarette out, pushing himself off the floor. He glided over to the Chaos Sorcerer until there was a foot between them.  
  
"What do you want Ripper?" Ethan asked noticing the gazed look in Giles eyes. He quickly made a decision.  
  
"A song, a dance." A smirked played around Giles' lips as he stepped closer. "You." He could feel the sorcerer's breath on his lips.  
  
"What about Joyce? You seemed very friendly with her tonight." Ethan couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
"Joyce is a nice bird, but she doesn't play like you do." He ran a single finger over Ethan's moist lips.  
  
"Your right," Ethan murmured. He leaned in and kissed Giles hard then pushed him back. "I'm sorry mate." The last thing Giles saw was a fist heading towards his face.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ethan cursed, shaking his hand. "That hurt." He shook his head at the unconscious figure on the floor. "The things I do for you Rupert."  
  
Giles slowly woke up and was aware of several things. He was naked beneath the sheets, his head was pounding, his stomach was on fire, his mouth tasted terrible and he was incredibly thirsty. He sat up and cradled his head between his hands.  
  
"Well good morning old man," said a cheerful voice at the door. "How are you feeling?" Ethan leaned against the door with a smirk. He held a cup in his hand.  
  
"Ethan. What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Giles demanded. He winced at the bright sunlight flooding the doorway.  
  
"You don't remember? I'm deeply hurt." Ethan said in an injured voice. He came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed the cup on the bookcase.  
  
"Oh god, what the hell did you do?" Giles asked, dreading the worst.  
  
"I didn't do anything Rupert. The question you should be asking yourself, is what did you do?"  
Ethan replied not taking his eyes off of Giles. "Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"The chocolate bars...there was something wrong with the chocolate bars," Giles muttered slowly. "You put a spell on them that made all the adults act like teenagers." His face suddenly turned bright red. "Dear god, I had sex with Joyce Summers on top of the hood of a police car."  
  
"Then what happened?" Ethan prompted ignoring the surge of jealously.  
  
"I came home. Buffy threw all the chocolate bars, but I found some a chocolate bar and some cigarettes. I was thinking about you and-oh god I performed a summoning spell."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You came over and-and-I don't remember." Giles admitted shamefully. "I don't remember."  
  
"Well, why don't I fill you in?" Ethan said in an artificially bright voice. "You summoned me over here, then gave me a story that Joyce was a nice bird but, she didn't play like I did. We kissed, then I knocked you out cold."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I knocked you out, then, I dragged your sorry ass to bed, and spent the rest of the night leaching the magic out of your body, otherwise you would still be acting like a horny teenager this morning. Not exactly the way I wanted to spend the night." He changed subject.  
"Drink this." He held the mug out.  
  
"What is it?" Giles said eyeing the mug. He made no attempted to take it.  
  
"It's something that will make you feel better." Ethan snapped. "Trust me, there's no poison in it."  
  
Giles gingerly took the mug, and down the contents in a single shot. "Oh god, that tasted absolutely vile! Couldn't you put some sugar in it to sweeten it up?" He dropped the mug on the night table.  
  
"There's a pot of that stuff seeping on the kitchen counter. I would strongly recommend that you keep drinking it. It will help you with your head." Ethan said coolly. His eyes had a challenge in them, daring him to ask the unspoken question.  
"Why-"  
  
" didn't we sleep together?" Ethan finished. He leaned forward and his dark eyes bored into Giles' hazel eyes. "Because I want you in my bed willingly, not under the influence of some bloody spell that's why. If I wanted you under the influence of a spell Rupert, I would have done it years ago." A car started bleeping outside and Ethan got up and headed towards the door. "My lift is here. Be seeing you old man."  
  
End 


End file.
